Haru's Story
by Gazmobile
Summary: Haru is In trouble. He's bleeding on his arms, face, and right in his stomach. What will happen to him?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters from Fruits Basket, and The whole line of mangas and dvd anime series do NOT belong to me.

Writers Note: I 3 Hatsuharu

Chapter One

"How It Began"

He walked through the unknown town in his dirt-covered, black clothes. Blood dripped down a cut on his cheek and he brushed it away with his hand. His face, burning in the cold, was covered in hot, wet tears. What had happened? Why did he feel so bad?

"Haru!" Someone from behind, called his name.

All Hatsuharu did was ignore the voice "Haru! Haru!" The voice called again and again. Finally, he gave into the calling. Hatsuharu stopped in his tracks and turned around. Yuki stood by a house and took a step towards Haru. Haru stepped back, and pulled his arm over his chest.

"You need to stop this, now Haru. All you're doing is running. If you want to make it better, you need to go speak with them."

Haru opened his eyes wide, and finally spoke, "Stop speaking like you know what happened! You know nothing!" Hatsuharu took a swing at Yuki, and Yuki stepped to the side, quickly dodging his strike.

"But I know enough. You need to talk to them! Now, before he does this again!"

Haru clutched his head and feel to the ground. He leaned over and started crying. The tears just poured out.

"This wasn't supposed to happen, all I did was try to help her." Haru blurted out.

Yuki kneeled next to Haru, and put his hand to Haru's shoulder. "Tell me Haru. What happened?

Haru lifted his head and turned to Yuki, another tear dropped from his nose and fell to the ground.

"Rin, had a fight with…him…." Haru started to say "and he hit her, I don't know what happened, I just got so mad. Next thing I knew, I was off the ground and in front of Rin. There was nothing else to do. I kicked Akito, and then I realized what I had done. It was too late, Akito picked up the closest jar and broke it on the ground. At first I thought he was going to throw it right at me. But I was wrong, what he was going to do to me was much worse…"

Yuki stood up and grabbed Haru's arm. Hatsuharu then also stood.

"Keep talking." Yuki said

"Then….I fell to the floor, kneeling before him, and begging forgiveness. He refused it and picked up a piece of the broken jar. It was sharp, like a knife. First he slashed it against my face. Then he pulled me off the ground, and slashed my arms," Haru rolled up his sleeves and showed his cuts to Yuki, all Yuki did was stare. "And finally, he too the jar, and slashed it across my stomach…"

Haru stopped talking then, and Yuki pulled Haru's arm from his stomach. There was a gaping cut, the blood was dark and mixing with his clothes. Yuki's eyes opened wide.

"All Rin could do as sit there, because if she moved, then Akito would go for her next. So when he finished with me, I gathered all of my strength, and left. For the past few hours, I've been running, going as far as possible. And I just noticed, that I'm lost."

Yuki turned around, "You know, everyone is worried about you. Hatori said you would never make it back alive because of your poor sense of direction and your horrible cuts. So, Rin told me to follow you, and bring you back."

Haru nodded and said one last thing "If that's what she wants, then take me back."

Yuki motioned for Hatsuharu to follow and Haru did as told. Ot took them a few hours, but they made it back to Yuki and Shigure's house (because Haru didn't want to see Akito at the Sohma house.)

END OF CHAPTER 1!

Reviews pleez, and story suggestions will be accepted…..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Yet another Sohma Family Fight

"Well, he's asleep now, there's nothing to do but wait…" Shigure said as he closed the door to Yuki's room. Hatsuharu was bandaged up inside, pretending to sleep.

"I really hope you don't mind that he is using your room. There was nowhere else he could stay Sohma-kun!" Tohru franticly said as she looked around for Kyo.

"No, I really don't care. As long as he's safe and away from Akito, he'll be fine. As for me, I don't mind spending the night in another room."

Tohru smiled at Yuki. She was surprised that Yuki cared so much; he's usually a very modest and shy person. But this was not something for Tohru to worry about at the time. First of all, Hatsuharu was still in horrible condition and Hatori had been forbidden to see him (by Akito). Second of all, Kyo was missing, she hadn't seen him since lunch. Tohru was supposed to be the caretaker of this house, and she felt so guilty that she was so powerless at this time.

"Yo!" A voice came from the door. Tohru spun around and saw the bright haired cat-boy standing in the doorway. "What's wrong? You look upset…" Kyo asked as he walked towards her.

"What? Me? Oh, you don't know do you?"

"Know what? Did I miss something here?" Kyo looked around, and then focused again on Tohru…

"Well, Rin was summoned to meet with Akito today, and Haru went…and…" Tohru couldn't finish because if she had talked more she would start crying.

"Oh God, that dumb Ox doesn't know when to but out of things does he?" Kyo yelled. The fact the Haru could have been so stupid to annoy Akito made him very mad for some reason.

"Well, if you're so tough, why don't you go talk to him?" Yuki said as he pulled his hair behind his ear. Kyo had nothing to say to that. There was nothing that anybody could do. If only Hatori could come.

"You guys are annoying…"

Everybody turned instantly to Yuki's door and saw Haru standing there. He was crouched over a bit and you could see blood through his bandages. Some cuts were still visible. Shigure had done the best he could to put bandages on the big cuts, like the huge gash in the stomach, but there weren't enough bandages to cover the smaller ones.

"Ah! Hatsuharu-san! You should be in bed! You should be lying down! You should be resting!" Tohru screamed franticly.

"No, what I should be doing is givin' Akito what he deserves!" Haru took a step forward and almost lost his balance. The sight of this was truly unbearable to Tohru. It looked like he had gotten into a car crash. He seriously should have been sleeping, or something. But even if she told him to rest, he would either ignore her or tell her off like he had dome before.

Yuki rolled his eyes and turned away to face Shigure. "I'm going out for a while, don't let Haru leave, you know he'll get hurt even more if he does." Shigure nodded and Yuki left through the kitchen. As Yuki was about to leave through the back door, somebody came crashing through.

"YUKI!"

Somebody screamed with delight as they wrapped his arms around him

"My dear little brother! How is life treating you! Where is your little buddy Haru, I hear he isn't doing very well!" Yuki stared up at Ayame's face and pushed him off.

"You're so inconsiderate! Don't just bust in here and start talking about somebody or something that you know nothing about! I bet that you think Haru did something bad, and got beat because he deserved it. I bet that's what Akito is telling everybody in the family, but here's the news flash, Haru was protecting somebody and he put his life on the line! If you ever talk about somebody so daring like that again, you'll never see light again!" With that, Yuki stormed out of the door and quickly walked away, so Ayame couldn't follow him.

Aya shrugged his shoulders and walked into the room with most everybody in it. There he saw Haru, leaning on the wall and clutching his sides. Ayame didn't think that Haru could have been in suck bad condition.

"….I don't think we should let Akito have jars anymore…" he said.

Kyo got mad at that comment. "MAYBE WE SHOULDN'T LET YOU IN THIS HOUSE ANYMORE!" Kyo then punched him.

"Owowowowowowow! Kyoninchi! That hurt! Bad kitty!" Kyo got ready to punch him again, but Shigure started talking.

"You two, don't you notice that your own kin is in pain right now….show a little respect!"

"SHIGURE!" Aya yelled, "I didn't even notice you were there! I am truly sorry…"

Kyo wanted to yell something insulting like 'cut the crap' or 'Ayame, you ditz' but he felt that he should hold back his anger because if Haru got annoyed he would turn black, and the last thing they needed was black Haru.

"Shigure, I want to leave…let me fight Akito…" Haru said, in a pained voice

Shigure could tell that he was almost too weak to talk, and that made him worried. "You'll be fighting Kyo if you don't shut up!" Shigure said, just to get Haru's mind off of Akito.

"He'll be doin' what! I'm sorry but there's no way I'll let YOU put me into a battle, Shigure! You aren't the boss of me!" Kyo yelled as he let his anger out.

Tohru had been standing, watching this whole time and she didn't want to watch anymore. This was really out of control. Aya was annoying Kyo, who was annoying everybody else. Shigure was just making things worse and poor Haru couldn't do or say anything (which was a good thing because if he could talk, things would get a lot worse.)

Kyo noticed the scared look on Tohru's face and stopped yelling. He looked at her as she just stared at the ground.

"Um, please, if you don't mind…stop fighting. Haru needs rest….he needs quiet…also, I need to go make dinner, Aya, you're welcome to stay and eat…" Tohru said…then she instantly turned around and made her way to the kitchen to prepare the food.

"Tohru has got a good point…" Shigure smiled and shoved Hatsuharu backwards into Yuki's room. When Haru had fallen completely onto the floor, he shut the door and moved a conveniently place table in front of it.

"Smooth move…that didn't hurt Haru or anything….." Kyo rolled his eyes

"Well Kyo, I'm glad you realize how smart I am!" Shigure smile and bounced out of the room to go read a book or something. Aya followed him. As they left, Kyo screamed "I WAS BEING SARCASTIC!"

Shigure stopped in his tracks and turned around to say "SHHHHH…Haru's resting!" Then he smirked, because he knew that he was making Kyo lose it. Kyo took a deep breath and went upstairs….

W00t….there….its pleez


End file.
